Tani's past
by Darcy Mousy
Summary: it's mainly a reliving of the past. Tani recalls how she ended up with her brother and the others GokuXOC and old, slight GojyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

yay my first fanfic...i know its short but oh wellz... yes and after a "realization" (is that even a word?), I needed to change some names. So yea………not to confuse any 1.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

"Bugger off you perverted kappa!" screamed a long, black haired teen with emerald eyes full of anger as she stomped out of the room, to be more précised, the inn itself. The gang stopped because it was pouring the rain out.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Goku, eyes full of worry, to Hakkai, who happened to know her best. (A/N seeing as how they're bro and sis hehe)

"Most likely Gojyo tried to make a move on her again, and she got upset. She'll cool down, or start shooting. Whichever comes first," he replied with that kind smile he always had plastered on his face. Goku growled.

"He needs to stop flirting with her so much." He was getting tired of Gojyo messing around with his girlfriend. (A/N they've been dating oh around a month. Of course he didn't know what a "girlfriend" was until she explained to him after an hour or so. And back to the story….)

"Ha ha ha. Its ok-"

"No it's not! I'm gonna go talk to her," Goku interrupted. He was about to walk out the door when-

"Bad idea. Unless you want your head shot off, I suggest staying away and let her cool," Sanzo said without looking up from the editorials with a cigarette in his mouth. Goku just plopped on the bed. Hana (A/N Hon-a), Tani's pet dragon, flew over to him and chirped a chirp filled with worry. Goku looked at her and just started petting the friendly "reptile" absent-mindedly.

Meanwhile,

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

'Shit, it's still raining,' thought Tani. She walked out to the porch of the inn and stood, then got bored. She rummaged through her pockets to find the red and blue Zippo lighter. She just stood there on the wall of the inn feeling the lighter in her hand. Then, found something she hadn't seen, an engraving of her name in cursive. "_Cho Tani." _Tani started thinking about her life.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

tee hee, I plan to put a lot of notes in my story. Hehe guess the funny split line. I thought about it the other day.


	2. Memory 1

Memory 1

Hehe, I'm so tired, crap. Oh wellz. Normally I wouldn't cuss, but I'm in character.

Tani's POV

Fuck, this is chicken shit. Brother's been gone for two years. Last time he wrote was 4 months ago. He said he would write every month to tell me how he was. That PRICK! KNOCK. Huh? Oh, it's Hana with the mail. I opened the door and she flew into the dining room with some envelopes in her mouth and flopped to the table and dropped the letters. My brother has her brother, Hakuryuu, with him. You know, white dragon. Well, Hana's a black dragon. REBEL!

"One of these letters has tear stains on it," Hana said as she flew to me and gave me said letter. She rested on my shoulder and I took a look. She was right. I guess that's what I get for having a dragon who can speak English to me and chirp at others. Odd huh? (1)

Anyway………it's from brother! I hurriedly opened the envelope and read it quickly.

"well, tell me. What does it say, dear?" Hana impatiently asked. I had to read it over again, this time slower.

"_Dear Tani,_

_My dear, I'm so sorry that I didn't write like I promised. But, putting that aside, I've been traveling east for quite some time now, but I was attacked by something. I'm still healing from what happened. The wound is horrid. I will not say in this letter what because it's already too hard for me to write anyway. This man, Sha Gojyo, took me into his house and has been taking care of me. I'm so sorry again and I hope you can forgive me. Hakuryuu sends his regards as well. I love you and take care._

_Love,_

_Gonou"_

By this time I had walked to my room and stood looking at that one sentence. _"but I was attacked by something. I'm still healing from what happened." _I wanted to know, I had to know. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a thud, click, and music. (A/N hehe it's Alone……the music box version. Check my profile for the site.)

"What's this, contraption?" Hana inquired. There were two dragons appearing to chase each other, one black, one white.

"Brother let me have that. It was my mother's he said," I replied. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I was feeling sleep taking over me. God, kill that music box.

"Oh," she said and she hung her head down. She looked up and to see me but what she was me asleep on the bed. "Sweet dreams, master," she said before curling up next to me and fell asleep as well.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

1.) yea this is on the next chappie but Tani is "special." she talks to reptiles


	3. Memory 2

Now, I haven't read the entire series I get my info from spoilers elsewheres. They just got Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 out in Dec. so yeah……spoilers are here…… different vol. 5 and vol. 8 and 9 of Gensomaden Saiyuki. Ok, Tani's 16, Hakkai and Gojyo are 20 so yea……

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

"Geez, where is that stupid address. It's like it's in another country," I complained as I continued driving the Jeep.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

Hakkai's POV

"My goodness," I gasped. Gojyo came into the room

"What?" he asked as he came to the bed with a chair and sat the wrong way in it. He tried to get the paper I had in my hand. After a decent amount of time, he won and I just sighed and let him read the letter.

"_Dear Gonou,_

_YOU OLD FART! How could you! You don't write for 4 months then all of a sudden you write after you been hurt! What happened? I want you to tell me! Never mind, I'm coming. I can find this crummy address._

_Love,_

_Tani"_

"What the hell? You got chewed by this freak, plus they're comin' here," Gojyo said as he gave the letter back.

"That 'freak' is my sister," I said as i rubbed the bridge of my nose and took the letter back.

"Geez, you don't write for 4 months and she's gets on your ass like fire.(1)How long have you been gone?"

"2 years-"

"2 YEARS! That's shit, man. I'd be mad as hell too."

"I try to write to write when I can. I've been……traveling a lot," I explained to the crimson haired man. All of a sudden, we heard a chirp. Gojyo and I looked to where the chirp was from and saw Hakuryuu looking out the window. Gojyo got up while I just sat on the bed. I wasn't allowed to get up, except for different reasons. Gojyo gave an "impressed" whistle.

"Dude, there's a hot chick with a sweet ride," he said with a grin. I got out of the bed and hobbled over to the window. "Man, you don't need to get up."

"I'm fine," I huffed. I looked out the window, I was in complete shock. I ran out of the room to the outside, only to collapse on the ground because my wound still hadn't healed all the way yet. I looked up to see a girl casually walking over to me, and said,

"You know not to run when wounds are still healing. And I thought I was the younger and more inexperienced one," she said as she crouched down.

"I realize that sis, dear, it's nice to see you too," I grinned. She grinned as well and helped me up and took me back to my bed.

Both Tani and Gojyo put me back in my bed and now we were eating and drinking tea. Tani had eaten something how should I put this……it was called "butter rum flavored candy".

"Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter ruuuummmm, butter rum rum rum,"(2) she sang joyfully.

"Quit with the butter rum, God it's annoying," Gojyo complained I simply laughed. Crash! Something down the hall and then there were screeches.

Tani's POV

"Dammit Haku-nii! That hurt! And look, we broke something too," Hana screeched. I chuckled a bit.

"Not my problem. Our masters will fix it."

"What if they don't!"

"Won't know 'til we try."

"Here come the troublemakers," I announced. The two dragons flew into the room and looked guilty as they sat on mine and brother's shoulders. Hakuryuu had asked me to fix whatever it was they broke.(3)

"Sure, what was it though?" I asked.

"Dunno, it had a flower on it though," Hana told me. I repeated the reply so the others could hear.

"The vase?" Gojyo asked with his brows furrowed.

"Yea," I answered for Hana.

"Oh well. I just put it out to "brighten" up the place. I'll fix it later," Gojyo yawned as he stretched.

Gojyo's POV

'Man, she's hot. She's really hot. Even if she is Hakkai's sister,' I started going into my own little world while the new girl and Hakkai were merrily chatting. 'Damn, nice blue tank, long black hair, pretty earrings and sweet ring (4),tight, slim jeans, and especially a nice ra-'

"Bad man, bad, nasty man," said girl snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I can read minds," she said as she turned away and took a sip of her tea. "Dumbass."

"I-I am not!" and with that I stomped out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I heard Hakkai call for me.

"A walk, and a smoke."

Hakkai's POV

I was worried when Gojyo left the house. Sis sure knows how to get under someone's skin, except me of course. She started laughing.

"I best go get him," I said as I started getting out of the bed. My wound was still hurting.

"Nah, I'll go get that perverted kappa,(5)" Tani said as she tried to suppress a laugh. She pushed me back on the bed. "You just rest, ok?" She looked over at the two dragons fighting on the other side of the room. "Hana, come here." I heard an excited chirp from the black "reptile" as she flew to Tani's risen arm and the two walked out of my (formerly Gojyo's) room. I felt a bit lonely and Hakuryuu felt it too and flew over to the bed. I started petting him. I could feel the power of sleep overtake me. Ah, sleep. Maybe I should go to sleep. I sat back and let my eyes close and sleep envelope me in darkness.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

yes cheesy pun

I was eating butter rum lifesavers at this point. The song popped up.

Now, explanation time is a little late. Tani is "special". She has the ability to talk to dragons.(Like there are any others) So yea, she is odd, yet special. No more talking 'bout her.

These are youkai power limiters. Three are located on her left her, like her brother, and a 4th one is the ring with engravings upon it.

In here, she started the "kappa" ordeal because she knew about kappas, and children of taboo…hehe

Ok, fun fun… next chap. will be up soon.

Sanzo: Flamers Please!

Goku: NO NO! Please make no flamers…junior (another nickname, you hafta be in my marching band to know about that. Yes, I'm a geek who is marching band. Sue me!)

Sanzo: I will sue you. For wasting my time!

Me: plz help with my story, review, plz no flamers, tips are nice though, although I might not follow it, but I will try

Sanzo: you go do that.

Me: 'til next time!


	4. apology

Hi people! Im sorry that I can't get the next chap up. Its not like I have writer's block, its just that I've been grounded and basically a lazy bum not writing. But it's it continuing on paper and hopes to come to my computer. oh and i also think i broke my hand so thats another reason why i wont type.

Sanzo: quit giving personification to your story!

Me: you need to quit smoking. you're makin' me sick

Sanzo: go fall off the roof……..where's Goku?

Me: dunno…

Goku /sleeping on my bed/

Sanzo and me/stares at Goku/

Me: there's your answer

Sanzo /pulls out paper fan/ >nice whack entered here/

Goku: OWOWOWOWOW! WHY DID YA DO THAT FOR!

Sanzo: you're annoying in your sleep. you snore too loud. anything else you want me to tell you /stressmark occurs/

Me /sweatdrops/ please be patient while I be a lazy bum taking care of a "homicidal" priest!


	5. memory 3?

It's a wonder you're getting this! My room is complete! But, currently, my computer is on my new dresser so it's not really done. I need my mew desk so yea! I got it! Whoooo!

A/NNow, I haven't read the entire series I get my info from spoilers elsewheres. They just got Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 out in Dec. so yeah……spoilers are here…… different vol. 5 and vol. 8 and 9 of Gensomaden Saiyuki. Ok, Tani's 16, Hakkai and Gojyo are 20 so yea……

Disclaimer: why should I put this on every chapter? I don't own anything………except my dog, my new room /goes on/

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

"Geez, where is that stupid address. It's like it's in another country," I complained as I continued driving the Jeep.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

Hakkai's POV

"My goodness," I gasped. Gojyo came into the room

"What?" he asked as he came to the bed with a chair and sat the wrong way in it. He tried to get the paper I had in my hand. After a decent amount of time, he won and I just sighed and let him read the letter.

"_Dear Gonou,_

_YOU OLD FART! How could you! You don't write for 4 months then all of a sudden you write after you been hurt! What happened? I want you to tell me! Never mind, I'm coming. I can find this crummy address._

_Love,_

_Tani"_

"What the hell? You got chewed by this freak, plus they're comin' here," Gojyo said as he gave the letter back.

"That 'freak' is my sister," I said as i rubbed the bridge of my nose and took the letter back.

"Geez, you don't write for 4 months and she's gets on your ass like fire.(1)How long have you been gone?"

"2 years-"

"2 YEARS! That's shit, man. I'd be mad as hell too."

"I try to write to write when I can. I've been……traveling a lot," I explained to the crimson haired man. All of a sudden, we heard a chirp. Gojyo and I looked to where the chirp was from and saw Hakuryuu looking out the window. Gojyo got up while I just sat on the bed. I wasn't allowed to get up, except for different reasons. Gojyo gave an "impressed" whistle.

"Dude, there's a hot chick with a sweet ride," he said with a grin. I got out of the bed and hobbled over to the window. "Man, you don't need to get up."

"I'm fine," I huffed. I looked out the window, I was in complete shock. I ran out of the room to the outside, only to collapse on the ground because my wound still hadn't healed all the way yet. I looked up to see a girl casually walking over to me, and said,

"You know not to run when wounds are still healing. And I thought I was the younger and more inexperienced one," she said as she crouched down.

"I realize that sis, dear, it's nice to see you too," I grinned. She grinned as well and helped me up and took me back to my bed.

Both Tani and Gojyo put me back in my bed and now we were eating and drinking tea. Tani had eaten something how should I put this……it was called "butter rum flavored candy".

"Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter rum, butter rum, butter rum rum rum. Butter ruuuummmm, butter rum rum rum,"(2) she sang joyfully.

"Quit with the butter rum, God it's annoying," Gojyo complained I simply laughed. Crash! Something down the hall and then there were screeches.

Tani's POV

"Dammit Haku-nii! That hurt! And look, we broke something too," Hana screeched. I chuckled a bit.

"Not my problem. Our masters will fix it."

"What if they don't!"

"Won't know 'til we try."

"Here come the troublemakers," I announced. The two dragons flew into the room and looked guilty as they sat on mine and brother's shoulders. Hakuryuu had asked me to fix whatever it was they broke.(3)

"Sure, what was it though?" I asked.

"Dunno, it had a flower on it though," Hana told me. I repeated the reply so the others could hear.

"The vase?" Gojyo asked with his brows furrowed.

"Yea," I answered for Hana.

"Oh well. I just put it out to "brighten" up the place. I'll fix it later," Gojyo yawned as he stretched.

Gojyo's POV

'Man, she's hot. She's really hot. Even if she is this dude's sister,' I started going into my own little world while the new girl and Hakkai were merrily chatting. 'Damn, nice blue tank, long black hair, pretty earrings and sweet ring (4),tight, slim jeans, and especially a nice ra-'

"Bad man, bad, nasty man," said girl snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I can read minds," she said as she turned away and took a sip of her tea. "Dumbass."

"I-I am not!" and with that I stomped out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I heard black haired dude call for me.

"A walk, and a smoke."

Hakkai's POV

I was worried when Gojyo left the house. Sis sure knows how to get under someone's skin, except me of course. She started laughing.

"I best go get him," I said as I started getting out of the bed. My wound was still hurting.

"Nah, I'll go get that perverted kappa,(5)" Tani said as she tried to suppress a laugh. She pushed me back on the bed. "You just rest, ok?" She looked over at the two dragons fighting on the other side of the room. "Hana, come here." I heard an excited chirp from the black "reptile" as she flew to Tani's risen arm and the two walked out of my (formerly Gojyo's) room. I felt a bit lonely and Hakuryuu felt it too and flew over to the bed. I started petting him. I could feel the power of sleep overtake me. Ah, sleep. Maybe I should go to sleep. I sat back and let my eyes close and sleep envelope me in darkness.

lemonlemonlemonlemonlimelemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

1) yes cheesy pun, I'm not really good puns /smiles/

2) I was eating butter rum lifesavers at this point. The song popped up.

3) Now, explanation time is a little late. Tani is "special". She has the ability to talk to dragons.(Like there are any others) So yea, she is odd, yet special. No more talking 'bout her.

4) These are youkai power limiters. Three are located on her left her, like her brother, and a 4th one is the ring with engravings upon it.

5) In here, she started the "kappa" ordeal because she knew about kappas, and children of taboo…hehe

Ok, fun fun… next chap. will be up soon.

Sanzo: Flamers Please!

Goku: NO NO! Please make no flamers…junior (another nickname, you hafta be in my marching band to know about that. Yes, I'm a geek who is marching band. Sue me!) worked hard!

Sanzo: I will sue you. For wasting my time!

Me: plz help with my story, review, plz no flamers, tips are nice though, although I might not follow it, but I will try

Sanzo: you go do that.

Me: 'til next time!


End file.
